dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald Fabello
Oswald Fabello was a former Dino Attack Agent who betrayed his team and became one of XERRD's hired guns. Biography Early Life Oswald Fabello was born sometime in 1986 in LEGO Town, LEGOLAND as the oldest child of the Fabello couple. Within six years years, his brother Tod and sister, Minerva were born. The Fabello family eventually decided to move to a bigger house in LEGO City. He was often called "Ozzie" or "Oz" by the rest of his family in an affectionate manner. In 1996, Oswald's father was killed in a convenience store in LEGO City. Oswald was so stricken by the news that he simply went to his room while Tod and Athena weeped. His mother fell into a depression and became an alcoholic. Eventually, the alcohol permanently poisoned her mind. With no proper parental figure around, Oswald took it upon himself to care for his younger siblings. Oswald took on many jobs in the attempt to support his family and tried to raise Minerva to the best of his ability. As the years went on, Tod began to help Oswald take care of Minerva. However, their sister became friends with a rough group of people and became a thief to help feed the family. Both Oswald and Tod attempted to control his younger sister while maintaining a job in LEGO City to support his family. However, Minerva refused to listen to them and continued to steal. Despite it going against his morals, Oswald allowed her to continue stealing because of the food she provided. As both Oswald and Tod secured stable jobs with Minerva helping to provide food, things seemed to be looking up. In 2004, Oswald was preparing dinner with Minerva and Tod one night when Athena entered the kitchen in a insane rage, not caused by alcohol, an attempted to attack Minerva with a knife. Tod fought back against his mother and, as a result, was stabbed. Oswald phoned for help and Athena was arrested and Tod was hospitalized, where he died from his wounds. Athena was later institutionalized and Oswald was officially made Minerva's guardian. Oswald was hit hard by the death of his brother, but his responsibility to Minerva forced him to move on. Oswald once again had to take on multiple jobs due to job instability. Minerva's stealing became more frequent due to her grief and was arrested on several occasions, forcing Oswald to pay her way out. Eventually, Minerva came to him, asking for his help in fighting her kleptomania. Despite the struggles, Oswald helped Minera break her stealing habits, improve her grades in school, and mprove their relationship as a result. Dino Attack In 2010, Oswald and Minerva's apartment was destroyed by Mutant Dinosaurs as the Dino Attack began in LEGO City. They were forced to survive in the dino-infested city long enough for them to be rescued and evacuated to the refuge facilities in Antarctica. Oswald stayed with Minerva for nearly a month in the facility, but began to long to do something to stop the Mutant Dinos. He decided to join the Dino Attack Team. Leaving her sister, Oswald signed on the the team under the an old family name "Verrat." After Specs sent a group of Dino Attack Agents to LEGO Island, Oswald and several other rookie agents were sent to LEGO Island to assist the team. While on LEGO Island, Oswald encountered a woman named Zelda Frodongan, whom he found attractive. Only a few days after arriving on LEGO Island, Oswald was kidnapped by the Brickspider Bot v1.0 and was sent to Dinosaur Island through the teleporters in XERRD's laboratory on the island. On Dinosaur Island, he was taken to windowless room in the Dino Island Laboratory where he was to be interrogated by Walter Breen and Carolyne Provencal. Oswald was extremely defiant and attempted to escape, even taking on a Hybrid with his bare-hands. It took the strength of headguard Blaire Darkling to restrain him. After being restrained, he was calmed down enough by Breen and Provencal that he began to talk to the scientists. He revealed his past and his frustrations with his life. Breen used this to manipulate Oswald into following XERRD's ideologies and how XERRD would offer the chance to change his life for the better. However, Oswald was still concerned over his sister. Provencal then convinced Oswald that Minerva was the cause of his poor life. Oswald then cut his ties to his sister and joined XERRD as a guard. As he became apart of the organization, Oswald's kind demeanor faded away and was replaced by an insane and sadistic personality. Adventurers' Island Oswald was sent to XERRD's fortress deep within the jungles of Adventurers' Island to guard it from the Dino Attack Team. However, while on guard duty, he was attacked by a red-haired Dino Attack Agent and a futuristic ninja. The red-haired agent stole Oswald's uniform so he could infiltrate the fortress while the ninja carried the unconscious guard back to the Dino Attack's camp. At the camp, several attempts were made to interrogate Oswald. However, he refused to talk to anyone. The morning after his capture, Oswald was awaken by the red-haired agent that had attacked him. Oswald was furious that the agent had survived, but decided to tell the agent his backstory. As the agent was looking over Oswald's Identification card, Oswald heard the agent mutter Minerva's name. Hearing his sister's name sent the agent into a blind rage against the agent. Oswald broke free and attempted to strangle the agent. The agent then cut his stomach with a hook and punched him in the face with a metal fist, knocking to the ground and allowing two guards to handcuff him to a chair. Only a few moments later, Minerva entered the tent, shocked to see Oswald. He taunted his sister to the point she punched him in the face and ran out of the tent in tears. The red-haired agent, who he learned was named Zachary, left the tent to confort Minerva, leaving Oswald alone with two guards. Oswald managed to escape and quickly killed one agent. He then defeated the other guard and stole his PDA before killing him as well. As he was about to leave, the tent suddenly collapsed on him. Oswald untangled himself only to be piled on by several Dino Attack Agents. He killed four agents with his knife and grievously injured two others, leaving only two other agents unharmed. He attempted to escape with a hostage when he was knocked out by Dino Attack Agent. More agents converged on him and two agents grabbed Oswald's arms and dragged him out of the tent. Oswald suddenly kicked one of his captors, loosening their grip enough for Oswald to reach for the knife he had hidden in his belt and cut the agent. He then turned and killed the other guard before they could control Oswald. Minerva and a Dino Attack commander attempted to stop him, but Oswald quickly knocked them both to the ground. He stole their weapons and held back Zach and the Dino Attack Agent that had defeated him in the tent. Oswald taunted the commander and cut open his shoulder before moving on to his sister. However, instead of attacking his sister, he asked her to join XERRD with him. However, Minerva flatly refused. Oswald remarked he would spare her this time, but would kill her in their next encounter if she refused to join him. He escaped into the jungle and managed to get into the XERRD fortress. After reporting the incident at the camp, Dr. Rex reported his approval toward Oswald's massacre of Dino Attack Agents and requested that he return to Dinosaur Island. Oswald left Adventurers' Island via helicopter and went to the Dino Island Laboratory on Dinosaur Island. Rising Action On Dinosaur Island, Oswald was promoted to high commanding rank and put in charge of a squad of minifig soldiers to finish off the guerrilla Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots. After a long, strenous battle, most of the robots were defeated. However, the Brickster, the leader of the guerrilla attack, destroyed much of the Dinosaur Island Laboratory. Oswald and his superior, Blaire Darkling, quickly reorganized the survivors and helped evacuate them to an outpost in the Goo Caverns. After the retreat, Oswald approached Blaire with a plan to kidnap his mother from Antarctica. Darkling agreed to accompany him to Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. The two arrived in the facility by teleporter. They quickly found Napoleon XIV and met with a receptionist, who had two men lead them to Athena Fabello's room. Once in the room, Oswald saw that his mother had no perception of reality, including believing that Oswald's father and brother were still alive and Minerva and himself were still young children, angering Oswald severely. Using Athena's confusion to his advangtage, he convinced Athena to leave Napoleon XIV. After she disguised herself as a citizen, Oswald, Blaire, and Athena left the facility and boarded a XERRD helicopter that returned them to the outpost in the Goo Caverns. Oswald dropped off Athena in a private room as he went to his duties. An hour later, Oswald went to check on his mother and was surprised to hear her recognize him as an adult. Oswald told her that he was a security guard at a scientific institute dedicated to the study of dinosaurs, leaving out XERRD's apocaylptic goals. Excited and proud of her son, Athena asked for a tour. Oswald grudingly obliged and showed her mother around the outpost, amazing her when he showed her the dinosaurs and introuduced her to Blaire at one point. Throughout this entire time, Athena didn't switch illusions, to Oswald's surprise. Michelle Glados, Paulie Gonepus, Raul Barabbas, and other XERRD scientists later returned from Adventurers' Island bearing news of defeat and the revealation that Baron Typhonus was still alive, controlling the Maelstrom, and had manipulated XERRD into causing the Dino Attack. Oswald, like Dr. Rex, dismissed what Glados and the others said as falsehoods. Before leaving for LEGO City to launch the final attack on the Dino Attack Headquarters, Oswald sedated Athena and put on his old Dino Attack uniform underneath a leather jacket. At War's End Upon arriving in LEGO City, Oswald and the other guards were gathered together by Blaire Darkling and were discharged from fighting. Oswald decided to reamin so he could pull of his plan. After the battle began. Oswald went into the battlefield and began disabling Dino Attack vehicles to find Minerva. When he was unsuccessful, he murdered the vehicle's occupants. He searched until he found Zachary Virchaus. Remembering Minerva's relationship with the agent, he knocked out Virchaus and brought him to a building on the side of the river opposing Dino Attack Headquarters. Oswald spoke with Zach briefly when he awoke. He learned that Zach was aware of Oswald and Minerva's past. Deciding Zach could help lead him and Athena to Minerva, Oswald knocked him out once again, placed him in a ruined parking garage, and had Athena stumble upon him. Oswald then observed Zach and Athena from afar until they stumbled upon Blaire Darkling's command post and were captured by Hybrids. Oswald spoke to Blaire privately and convinced the XERRD commander to have two Hybrids escort Zach and Athena over to the other side of the river. When the Hybrids allowed Mutant Dinos to endanger Zach and Athena, Oswald murdered the Hybrids. As Athena and Zach were rescued, Oswald discarded leather jacket and started to move toward Dino Attack Headquarters, acting as Dino Attack agent Verrat. He was recognized by a Dino Attack agent at one point, who he promptly murdered and scavenged a Z-1 Kinetic Launcher from. However, due to his disguise, a horde of Mutant Lizards targetted him. He was aided by Zelda Frodongan, who helped him defeat the Mutant Lizards. Oswald had a brief remincining period with Zelda about his time with the Dino Attack Team and, remembering his earlier attraction to her, decided not to kill her and continued toward Dino Attack Headquarters. Oswald finally reached the headquarters and, after little searching, found Minerva, Athena, and Zachary with the Dino Attack receptionist. After letting the receptionist flee, Oswald escorted the group out of the headquarters by gunpoint. As he led them to the edge of the river, Minerva attempted to convince Oswald that the Darkitect was real and that he could realign himself. Becoming more hesitant of his plan, Oswald refused Minerva's offers. At the river, the group was attacked by a small horde of Mutant Lizards. One managed to pin Oswald to the ground and was about to kill him when Athena intervened, pulling the lizard off of him and choking it to death. Oswald and Minerva were shocked to hear Athena muttering about how she killed Tod, making Oswald even more uncertain to go through with his plan. He then pointed the gun solely at Athena and told Minerva if she didn't join XERRD, he would shoot their mother. To his surprise, Minerva refused his offer and instead attempted to reason with his formerself, offering once again to rejoin the Dino Attack Team. Oswald was extremely torn and seemed on the verge of joining Minerva when Blaire Darkling began speaking over his radio. Blaire announced the formation of a truce between XERRD and Dino Attack Team and their allies. He also confirmed the existence of the Darkitect and that he had manipulated XERRD into causing the Dino Attack. With this acknowledgement, Oswald realized he was a pawn of the Darkitect's plan and, regardless of whether Minerva joined XERRD or not, the Darkitect would kill them all in his quest of destruction. Losing all hope and completing his gradual mental breakdown, Oswald condenmed Athena for abandoning him and Minerva when they were young and shot her. He then fled the area before Minerva and Zach could do anything to stop him. With his insanity now unchecked, Oswald decided to murder Minerva for forcing him to give up everything to take care of her. Finding a machine gun, Oswald started to search for her. Around this point, his actions reached the ears of Blaire Darkling, leader of XERRD. Wishing to keep the truce with the Dino Attack Team on semi-good terms, Blaire expelled Oswald from XERRD. Oswald eventually found Minerva and opened fire on her, managing to injury her shoulder before she ducked into a Fire Hammer. Oswald fired upon the Fire Hammer and was forced duck behind a wrecked vehicle when Holly Vinyaya opened fire on him with the jeep's Xenon Launcher. Eventually, the Fire Hammer turned and tried to ram him. He dodged the attack and hijacked a Steel Sprinter to chase after them. As he flanked the Fire Hammer's passenger side, the door swung open and Minerva tackled him off of the Steel Sprinter. They fought briefly, during which Oswald was blasted with a Sonic Screamer. Due to his insanity and determination to kill Minerva, the sonics didn't affect him. Oswald then retreated into the ruins of their old apartment. Oswald was waiting behind the desk in lobby when he ambushed Minerva. They fought fierecly throughout the first floor, in which he was thrown through a wall. He was disabled temporarily by a kick to his chest and a blast from a Sonic Screamer, allowing Minerva to run up to the second floor. After Oswald recovered, he gave chase and found her inside their old apartment. They continued to fight and when he grew irritated by Minerva's struggling, attempted to shoot her with a handgun, only to discover that Minerva had taken the gun and spilled all the bullets. Furious, Oswald called out Minerva as a thief, leading her to tackle him to the ground. As they continued to battle, Oswald learned from Minerva Athena's last words before she died, including that Athena still loved him. Oswald codemned Minerva for siding with Athena and forgiving her, call his sister weak. Minerva launched into her own rant on how she had become stronger than him and how she had felt betrayed when he, who she basically considered her second father, joined XERRD. The whole argument shocked Oswald, leading him to attack Minerva again. Minerva quickly overpowered him and explained that she had originally intended to only capture Oswald, but soon realized he would probably be institutionalized, causing Oswald to react in horror. Minerva then stabbed him in the chest with his knife, claiming it was better for him to die. Oswald initially reacted in outrage, slashing Minerva's face with the knife. He quickly became peaceful and thanked Minerva for granting him death before he passed away. Not long after Oswald's death, Dr. Rex destroyed the apartment and torched with his breath. Legacy After the Dino Attack war, Minerva and Zachary searched the ruins for Oswald's body, but found only ashes and rubble. His aunt Ginerva Chase was informed by Minerva of his death along with Athena Fabello's and learned there was no body to bury. Before Athena was flown to LEGO City, Ginny decided to leave a picture of a young Oswald in Athena's casket. On December 24, a funeral service was held for both Athena and Oswald in the cemetary where the rest of the Fabellos were buried in LEGO City. The service was attended by Zachary Virchaus and Minerva Fabello. The picture of Oswald was buried with Athena next to his brother and father. Their graves were headed by a tombstone carrying all their names. Abilities and Traits Oswald was a caring older brother, forced into the position of a parent to his younger siblings after his father died and mother went insane. He was well-meaning toward his siblings but had hard time supporting them due to the lack of a stable job. After the death of Tod and the institutionalization of Athena, Oswald became extremely close to Minerva and depended on each other to make it through life's hardships. He left such an impact on Minerva that she saw him as a father figure in addition to her older brother. Like his sister, he disliked being pitied because of his past. However, because of Walter Breen and Carolyne Provencal's manipulation, he started to blame his sister for his poor life. His personality became cold and manipulative. Oswald had a very short temper and become violent because of it. He was extremely headstrong and often will commit an act before thinking of the consequences. Despite the circumstances of being manipulated into working for XERRD, there was still apart of him that wanted to save Minerva from the horrors of the Dino Attack. The Dino Attack itself and being forced to fight against his sister has caused mental instability in Oswald that, once broken, turned him into a completely murderous psycho bent on killing his sister. Oswald was skilled with a variety of weapons, including modern firearms, knifes, and Dino Attack weapons. He was also a skilled fighter with his fists. Oswald was an intelligent individual and was at the the top of his class in school. He was a quick thinking individual and extremely resourseful. Trivia *An illusion of Oswald Fabello appeared before his sister Minerva in the climax of the Dino Attack Team's mission on Adventurers' Island. He verbally condemned as the reason of their family's decline and reason why Tod died before being shot to death by Minerva in anger. "Oswald" was actually a Stromling disguised by the power of the Darkitect. Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:Villains Category:XERRD Category:Deceased Characters